


Me and Emily

by Rockersweetheart



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockersweetheart/pseuds/Rockersweetheart





	Me and Emily

Floorboard’s filled with baby toys

An’ empty coke bottles an’ coffee cups

Drivin’ through the rain with no radio

Tryin’ not to wake her up

Rosalee moved her fingers as they started to cramp up from being clamped to the steering wheel of her car for the last hour and a half but they still had an hour and twenty-five minutes to drive to get to Portland, Oregon since they lived in Seattle, Washington. The floor of Rosalee’s passenger seat was filled with empty coke bottles and gas station coffee cups, the floor of the back seat was filled with baby toys, Rosalee hoped to any and every god that her daugher stayed asleep.

Cell phone says, “Low battery”

God, what if I break down?

I’m just lookin’ for an exit with a lotta lights

A safe little interstate town

The woman groaned, her cell phone was nearly dead, the battery blinking red and her cell phone charger was shoved carelessly in the bottom of a bag in the trunk of her car. Rosalee bit her lip and decided against turning the radio on, in fear of waking her up her daughter and drives silently the windshield wipers going back and forth as she drove.

Just a cheap hotel

With a single bed

And cable TV

Is good enough for me an’ Emily

Rosalee would glance in the rear-view mirror every now and then to look at her daughter, Emily Joyce Calvert. Rosalee and Emily were getting away from Emily’s father and Rosalee’s abusive ex-boyfriend, Emily was 7 months old and Rosalee’s joy and the light of her life.

Some day, when she’s old enough

She’s gonna start askin’ questions about him

Some kid at school brings his dad for show an’ tell

An’ gets her little mind a wonderin’

“Where’s my daddy? Do I have one?

Does he not love me like you do?”

Oh, maybe I’ll find someone to love the both of us now

An’ I’ll tell her when she’s old enough to know the truth

Will it break her heart?

Will she understand

That I had to leave?

That’s what was best for me an’ Emily

Rosalee lets her mind wander as she drove, Rosalee needed to enroll Emily is a daycare soon and she wondered if Emily was going to question why her daddy wasn’t there or why her daddy had hurt mommy and why they left but for now Rosalee shook her head and focused on the road as the rain poured down in sheets.

That house was never clean enough, his dinner never warm enough

Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy

So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved

But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her

Big rigs are throwin’ rain on my windshield now

An’ I feel like they’re laughin’ at me

Finally the storm is lettin’ up

An’ the mornin’ is breakin’ free

The woman winced and flinched as she recounted the times that he had hit her, apologized and then did it again but Rosalee regained her focus and was happy that the rain storm was slowly letting up, she hoped that they got to Portland before breakfast, they had started driving at 4:30 AM this morning and it was now 5:15 AM.

It’s a brand new day

It’s a second chance

Yesterday is just a memory

For me an’ Emily

Floorboard is filled with baby toys

An’ empty coke bottles an’ coffee cups

Least there’s one good thing that he gave me

An’ she’s startin’ to wake up

Rosalee smiled softly as Emily started to squirm in her car seat, slowly waking up with her favorite stuffed fox named Mister clutched firmly in a death grip in her hands, she knew Portland would be a good choice for them, to get away and start over with a new life.


End file.
